


A Familiar Tale

by AfterDark1036



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterDark1036/pseuds/AfterDark1036
Summary: Adrien is starting to have feelings for someone and he doesn’t know what to do about it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 20





	A Familiar Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure this would take place sometime after the last episode of season 3.

Adrien Agreste had never really had a crush on anyone before he got to go to school. Sure there was the occasional famous girl that he would “date” for a month or two to bring some popularity to his father’s fashion line. But they never really would connect with him. They would just be off to the side, some simple ploy to make the rich richer. He never had the real interest to be romantically with someone. One day changed all that, the day a strange box appeared in his room, giving him a ring that gave him the power to transform into a superhero called Chat Noir. That’s how he met her, his lady, the girl of his dreams, Ladybug. He loved everything about her, her black hair, always up in pigtails that framed her face, the freckles that lightly dusted her cheeks and nose, those eyes, that anyone could get lost in, and most importantly her friendship. Ladybug’s friendship meant everything to him. He felt as if she was the only one who truly knew him, the only one he could truly be himself with. Remembering those things, he professed his love to her in a grand display, but she couldn’t return the feelings. Ladybug had someone else that she loved, and it wasn’t him. All he could do was carry on and try to be the best friend he could to her. And now here we are.

She was perfect for him in every way. Except for one problem, there was someone else. Adrien couldn’t stop thinking about Ladybug, how she laughed at his jokes and knew the exact time to tease him for it, the way she would smile at him, especially how when he was sad she would try to cheer him up in any way she could. That’s when he noticed Marinette and how he noticed many of these things in her as well. Then he thought about the small things that people rarely notice, like how she laughed, like she was singing, or how her eyes crinkled in a certain way every time she smiled. Adrien felt heat rise to his face as he found himself looking at Marinette on the way into school. Marinette looked up and saw Adrien staring right at her. Her face immediately turned bright red as Alya shoved her in Adrien’s path.

“Hi Adrien,” Marinette squeaked out.

“Hey Marinette. What’s up?”  _ Could I have a crush on Marinette? _ Adrien thought to himself,  _ I-I can’t. She’s just a friend. Besides, she obviously likes Luka. Not to mention she never seems to be comfortable around me. But she is one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. She’s basically an everyday Ladybug. _

“C-can I ask you something?” Marinette’s voice snapped Adrien back to reality.

“You can ask me anything,” Adrien smiled.

Marinette looked down at her feet, like she was searching for something. “W-will you-” RIIIIIIIIINNG!!

“Sorry Marinette, that’s the bell. I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

Marinette stood there as Adrien bounded up the steps into their school. “Ok.”

Street lamps lit up the night as Chat Noir bounded from rooftop to rooftop, going on a nightly patrol. He stops and stares at the bakery and apartment where Marinette lives. He notices someone standing at the railing on the roof, staring sadly at the stars. Chat Noir makes his way over to Marinette’s side to see what is wrong.

“Hello there, Princess.” Marinette jumps, startled by Chat Noir’s sudden approach. “Are you doing ok? You look sad.”

“I’m fine,” she says as she wipes her eyes, which Chat can now see are red from crying.

“Are you sure? It’s always ok to be sad.”

Marinette hesitates at Chat Noir’s openness. “I guess I was just thinking about a lot of things. There’s a lot going on in my life right now.”

“Like what? Don’t think that you can’t tell me, because I’d tell you anything. Er- almost anything.”

Marinette laughs and Chat can feel his cheeks getting red. He is glad that it’s too dark for her to tell. Suddenly her smile falls and he can see tears welling up in her eyes. Marinette leans into Chat’s chest and breaks down.

“There’s just so much pressure on me and I don’t know what to do!” she gulps between sobs. “Everyone expects so much from me and it’s tearing me down. I just want to take a break from life.”

“I completely understand,” Chat Noir sighs while cradling a crying Marinette in his arms, “Even superheroes need breaks sometimes.”

“But- hic- but what should I do about him?! Every time I try to tell him how I feel I manage to mess everything up. I thought I could- hic- handle just being friends with him, but it just reminds me of how much I like him. I don’t know what to do…”

“Who is this guy, anyways? Is it Luka?”

“It’s Adrien, Adrien Agreste. He’s my classmate and- hic- one of my friends. Chat what should I do?!” Chat Noir’s face turns bright red as Marinette says his real name. This girl who is one of his best friends is in love with him and now he is even more confused about how he feels.

“Marinette,” Chat Noir whispers, barely audible, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.” At that moment Adrien Agreste wasn’t sure how he felt, but he was certain of one thing. As Marinette turned her head to face Chat Noir, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Marinette is taken by surprise, but she obliges and melts into the kiss.

After a moment or so, Marinette suddenly sits upright.  _ What am I doing?!  _ She thinks to herself.  _ Chat Noir just kissed me and I kissed him back! What am I going to do? _

“Why’d you kiss me?”

“What do you mean?” Chat Noir sits up and props himself against the railing.

“I MEAN why did you kiss me? I told you who I liked and then you kissed me.” Chat Noir looks up at Marinette and sees that her face had suddenly turned dark. He couldn’t tell if she was upset or about to cry. Chat Noir scratches the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say. He definitely shouldn’t tell her the truth. That would just make things harder.

“It’s… complicated.”

Marinette is fuming. “What do you mean it’s complicated?! Just tell me why you kissed me!”

“Because I’m in love with you, ok! I don’t know how it happened but that’s the truth. I’m in love with you, Marinette.” Marinette sits there, stunned. Her bottom lip starts to tremble. He can see tears in her eyes.

“W-what about Ladybug? I thought you loved her. You told me yourself that you were in love with her.” A tear streaks down her cheek and drips off of her chin. Her voice is weak and trembling.

Chat Noir replies quietly, “I don’t know.” Silence passes between the two. After a minute, Marinette breaks the silence.

“Please leave,” she says only loud enough to hear. “I need to be alone right now.” Chat Noir pulls himself off of the ground and climbs over the railing. Just as he is about to go, he looks back at Marinette with a sad look on his face.

Chat Noir mutters, “I’m sorry,” and leaps into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever posted, so constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
